customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney's Birthday 1999 VHS (2000 Reprint)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:E136:15A7:6CFE:2C98-20190503214344
"Wiggle Time" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. More Barney Songs is a Barney Clip Show that was released on December 28, 1999. It is the sequel to Barney Songs. It features clips from Season 4 episodes. Plot Baby Bop and BJ help Barney clean out his messy closet. While cleaning, they find lots of certain things that remind them of the fun times they shared with all their friends. 'Stories': *The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") *Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Additional Costume Performers *Barney (Josh Martin / Maurice Scott) *BJ (Adam Brown) Series Cast *Alissa (Monet Chandler) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Grammy Johannson (Patsy Goldwater) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Puttin' on a Show (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #If You're Happy and You Know It (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #Laugh with Me! (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #I Can See It on Your Face (Scene Taken from: "Is Everybody Happy?") #A Big Parade of Numbers (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Hickory Dickory Dock (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #Wee Willie Winkie (Scene Taken from: "Tick Tock Clocks!") #A Camping We Will Go (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "It's Tradition") #Snackin' on Healthy Food (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") #London Bridge (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Easy, Breezy Day!") #Five Little Butterflies (Scene Taken from: "Once a Pond a Time") #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "All Mixed Up") #The Fall Song (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! (Scene Taken from: "Going on a Bear Hunt") #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep / Mary Had a Little Lamb / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise) / Little Bo Peep / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #2) / Little Boy Blue / Baa, Baa, Black Sheep (Reprise #3/Finale) (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Old MacDonald Had a Farm (Scene Taken from: "E-I-E-I-O") #Squishy, Squashy, Washy (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Brushing My Teeth (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Splashin' in the Bath (Scene Taken from: "Good, Clean Fun!") #Growing (Scene Taken from: "Tree-Mendous Trees") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "A Picture of Health") Gallery See the gallery of releases Sequel A sequel titled, Barney Songs from the Park was released on January 7, 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The fourth time not to have any kids. However, they were seen in some clips from Season 4 episodes. **The first time Baby Bop and BJ appear before Barney. **The sixth time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, BJ is seen pulling Baby Bop in her wagon, and a bunch of stuff comes flying out of Barney's closet. Then, Barney is seen coming out of his closet with a ladder. The plush doll wasn't used at that time. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. *When Barney pulls the hat off Baby Bop's head, we see that one of her feathers came out. *The VHS version of this video shows a commercial of Barney at Universal Studios, Florida, including the "I Love You" song. The arrangement of the song is also similar to Barney in Concert, Season 1, 2 and 3. *Barney's Musical Scrapbook appears as a bonus video on the DVD release of this video. *On May 12, 2000, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Favorite Songs (along with Barney's Musical Scrapbook). *Near the very end of the credits, Baby Bop's name is misspelled to Baby Bob. Full Video Some songs were re-recorded fo r this version, such as Get Ready to Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Quack Quack were added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live in concert .It was released on video by Lyrick Studios on October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 and re-released by HIT Entertainment on DVD on October 26, 2004. Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). # Hot Potato (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) # Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording)* # Here Comes a Bear (from Here Comes a Song) # Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) # Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes a Song) # Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** # Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording)* # Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* # Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* # Magic # I Love it When it Rains (from Here Comes a Song) # The Monkey Dance (from Yummy Yummy (re-recording)) # Quack Quack (from Toot Toot)** # Marching Along (new recording)*'Walk Around the Block with Barney' is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 4, 1999. Plot It's a fun-filled day as Barney and the kids make visits to some of the local businesses like Mr. Cannoli's Bakery, Miss Bouffant's Barber Shop, Miss Marigold's Flower Shop, the PB&J Cafe, and Mr. Green's Grocery Store. They meet many different people and discover the places which make up a neighborhood. With Barney, the kids will learn that the people who live next door can be more than just neighbors, they can be friends. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ wait for a surprise from Debra the delivery lady. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Bumpin' Up and Down #Walk Across the Street #Walk Around the Block #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Pumpernickel #Rig a Jig, Jig #Ten Little Groceries #The Land of Make-Believe #Walk Around the Block (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video reveals that Ricardo is Stephen's friend. *Mr. Novack also made an appearance for real, while Barney was pretending to be him in "Hi, Neighbor!". *On September 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Going Places with Barney (along with You Can Be Anything). Full Video # Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* Barney in Outer Space is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 17, 1998. Plot Keesha, Robert, Chip, and Kim just joined the astronomy club at school, run by the science teacher, Miss Kepler. The children are eager to see the planets through the telescope, and Miss Kepler sleepily tells them they would see Mars in twenty minutes. Miss Kepler then takes a nap in her chair. Keesha looks through the telescope and finds Barney. The other children run to greet their purple friend. Then, Barney and the children look at the stars. Afterwards, they look through the telescope to find an unusual planet. On that planet, there is a little girl, and she is waving at them! The children wish they could meet the little girl, so Barney transforms Robert's toy rocket into a very big one. Space suits magically appear on the children. Then, Barney and the children go inside the rocket, countdown to blastoff, then fly off to the unusual planet they saw. While they are flying through space, Barney explains there is no air in space, no day or night, and that there is no gravity. Then, astronaut Kenneth S. Reightler, Jr. pays a visit to talk about NASA. Afterwards, the children see if they can find astronauts on the moon, and they see Baby Bop, with her blankey as the flag. Barney tells Chip to bring her in, and then Baby Bop joins the journey. After a while, BJ joins the journey, and soon they arrive at the planet they saw through the telescope. Then, they meet the girl, whose name is Meebeedeep. Meebeedeep shows the kids around her planet, shows them her toy robot, and Baby Bop teaches her "The Itsy-Bitsy Spider". Then the kids discover a plant called the tickle tree, which tickles you every time you go near it. After a while, Barney and the children have to leave, but they promise they will come back and visit. Then Barney and the kids fly back to earth to go home, and sing "I Love You". Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) (debut) *Ken Reightler *Robot (Body/ Voice: Pia Manalo) Additional Cast *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Meebee(deep) (Alex Saxon) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Adventure Song #Star Light, Star Bright #Mr. Star #The Rocket Song #Floating Together So Free #Way Up in Outer Space #Hey Diddle Diddle #The Sun #We are Little Robots #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Laugh with Me! #No Matter Where They Are #Help Protect the Earth #I Love You Music and Audio Cassette Main Article: Barney's Sing-Along: In Outer Space Book Main Article: Barney's Outer Space Adventure 3,2,1...Blast off with Barney and his friends, Baby Bop and BJ, as they visit their extraterrestrial friend, Meeby, in this book based on the video, Barney in Outer Space. Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Meebee's robot is played by Pia Hamilton. Full Video LIVE from The Wiggles Big Show # Wave to Wags # Five Little Ducks # Wiggly Medley Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 21, 2000. On March 15, 2011, it was re-released under a different title named Mother Goose Collection. Plot Emily is struggling on writing an original rhyme for school. So, Mother Goose drops by and shows her that you can make rhymes off anything you see. Mother Goose even takes Barney and the kids to her land. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) (cameo) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) (cameo) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Emily (Hannah Owens) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) Songs / Rhymes #Barney Theme Song #Did You Ever See a Lassie? #Hey Diddle Diddle #I'm Mother Goose #Here Sits the Lord Mayor #Daffy-Down-Dilly #London Bridge #The Coachman #Peter Piper #Humpty Dumpty #The Clock #To Market, To Market #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Donkey, Donkey, Old and Gray #Sheep Medley: Baa, Baa, Black Sheep/Little Boy Blue/Little Bo Peep/Mary Had a Little Lamb #This is the House that Jack Built #The Land of Mother Goose #Mary, Mary Quite Contrary #Goosey, Goose Gander #Little Miss Muffet #Jack Be Nimble #Hickory Dickory Dock #Three Little Kittens #Peter Peter Pumpkin Eater #There was an Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe #Simple Simon #A Tisket, A Tasket #There was a Little Girl and She Had a Little Curl #Just Like Me #Wynken, Blynken and Nod #Tea Party Medley: Polly Put the Kettle On/Little Jack Horner/The Muffin Man/Pease Porridge Hot/Hot Cross Buns/Hot Boiled Beans/The Queen of Hearts/Pat-a-Cake/Polly Put the Kettle On (Reprise) #Old King Cole #I Saw a Bluebird #I Gave Ice Cream to a Whale #1 Step, 2 Steps, 3 Steps #Mr. Elephant, Big and Grey #Smiles are Like Sunshine #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm (soundtrack) Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last home video to feature Bob West voicing Barney. Duncan Brannan and Tim Dever would take over in the next video, Barney's Super Singing Circus. However, Bob West's voice can still be heard in Barney's Musical Castle. **The first home video in which Scooter McNutty and Miss Etta Kette appear in. *In the 2011 re-release of this video, the "Barney Home Video" title on the opening silhouette for the Barney Theme Song was removed, and the title card was changed to "Mother Goose Stories". Also, a Bonus Music CD was included. *When the coloring/activity book Alphabet Fun with Mother Goose was included in the 2011 re-release, the "Celebrating 10 Years" logo, from the original release of the pad/book, was not removed for this reprint. *In this video, Stella's clock from It's Time for Counting makes a cameo appearance during "The Clock". *The preview for this video is announced by Dean Barnett. *On January 16, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Rockin' Rhyme Time (along with Rock with Barney). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack. "Educate and Graduate Scholarship" Sweepstakes Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm — Announcing the Educate and Graduate Scholarship Sweepstakes! Barney and Mother Goose have teamed up to send your pre-schooler to college! Children learn many fundamental building blocks from Barney and Mother Goose, and now they can win a college scholarship or one of many other educational prizes: Grand prize (1) - A four year scholarship for a Barney fan (children under 5) First prize (3) - A DVD equipped computer complete with a Barney DVD library. Second prize (50) - $50 US Savings Bond Third prize (100) - Free Barney DVD! Sweepstakes begin on March 21, 2000 and end on March 31, 2001. Entry forms are available, while supplies last, inside specially marked packages of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm. To receive an official entry form through the mail, send a self-addressed stamped envelope to: Educate & Graduate Entry Form Request P.O. Box 11450 Bozeman, MT 59719-1450Requests for official entry forms must be postmarked by March 8, 2001 and received by March 15, 2001. Full Video Plot * Title card: A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! * Song 1: Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. * Song 2 ''': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." * '''Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. * Song 4: Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. * Song 5: Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. * Song 6: Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording) * Song 7: Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells that's its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. * Song 8: Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. * Song 9: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) * Song 10: Magic Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. * Song 11: I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his Feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. * Song 12: Quack Quack (aka Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship) Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! * Song 13: Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. * Song 14: Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs * Song 15: Wave to Wags * Song 16: Murray sings Five Little Ducks and Captain Feathersword is crying. * Song 17: Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring * Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald Gallery See the gallery of the video Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready to Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready to Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces "Here Comes a Bear". *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a scary bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword lies and says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, the five do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the sixth song. *There is no intro for "Whenever I hear this Music". *"Whenever I Hear This Music" is before "Henry the Octopus" *Jeff has an extra purple shirt on pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic coloring book trick. (See plot for details.) *At least one wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" follows "Marching Along". *The previous two songs are the last two of the video. (not counting the concert footage) Full Video